Tis The Season Sherlock Holmes
by Ambur
Summary: Sherlock frowned. "What do you mean she's not coming?" "Sherlock why would she come? Did you forget how you treated her last Christmas party that we had? You were cruel and humiliated her in front of all of us." A little Christmas two shot staring everyone's favorite consulting detective.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tis the Season Sherlock Holmes**_

**AN:** I love Christmas! So much so that my tree has been up since November 1. The holiday season is too short for me so I have to do all that I can to make it last as long as possible. So this is going to be a little Christmas two shot for Sherlock and Molly...I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Sherlock frowned. "What do you mean she's not coming?"

"Sherlock why would she come? Did you forget how you treated her last Christmas party that we had? You were cruel and humiliated her in front of all of us."

"But I didn't know the gift was for me." Sherlock argued.

John sighed. "The gift is not the point Sherlock. You insulted her body and how she looked. And she looked beautiful."

"I did not insult her body or how she looked, though the bow in her hair was dreadful."

"You said she had tiny breasts and a small mouth." John said frowning

It was Sherlock's turn to frown. "No, I said she wore a dress trying to compensate for the size of her breasts. What's wrong with that? So she has small breasts? That doesn't mean that they are not attractive. I find her breasts quite lovely actually despite being small. They are perfectly shaped. I imagine that her breasts are creamy soft as is the rest of her skin. They would fit perfectly in my hands were I to cup them."

John stared at him with his mouth agape. When he didn't speak Sherlock became annoyed. "Oh alright, so what I said about her dress wasn't nice. But why do women chose horrible clothing to try and make up for what they feel that they lack? And most of the time they aren't even lacking what they think they are. They simply have a poor self image."

Sherlock waited for John to respond and continued in a huff when he said nothing. "Why can't women just be happy with the way they look? All women have something beautiful about them so why do they feel the need to hide behind ghastly clothing that fit completely incorrectly and ridiculously sized hair bows? She wore that dress hoping that it would accentuate her breasts when all the awful thing did was press her breasts nearly flat against her chest. And why she chose to wear red lipstick when her mouth is naturally pink is beyond me. Bright red lipstick just makes her mouth look smaller and it hides the fact that her lips are plump and pouty despite their small size."

Still John stared at him with his mouth agape. Sherlock's eyes narrowed. "And so what if I did think she had love on her mind? I felt sure that whoever she had her heart set on didn't deserve her and wasn't anywhere near good enough for her. How was I supposed to know that it was me? Besides, I couldn't in good conscious allow her to just run off with some half witted mallet head who couldn't appreciate her intelligence or her kindness."

John still did not speak.

"Bloody hell John what the devil is the matter with you? Quit staring at me with that ridiculous expression and for God's sake close your mouth." Sherlock snapped, plopping backward on the couch dramatically.

"You like her." John said softly.

"What?" Sherlock said still frowning. "Who?"

A large grin crossed John's face. "Molly…you like her."

"Well of course I bloody well like her. We work together; she's my friend isn't she?" Sherlock snapped while his face began to turn red.

"No Sherlock…you like her like her…as a man would a woman."

Sherlock swallowed hard. "Don't be absurd."

"Then why are you blushing and telling me how Molly's breasts would most likely fit in your hands? It's obvious you've given thought to her breasts or you wouldn't have noticed that much detail."

"Purely scientific." Sherlock sniffed. "I've also noticed that her bottom is perfectly shaped…like a heart…soft and round…and very very lovely…Oh God John what's wrong with me?"

John burst out laughing.

"Not helping you twit!" Sherlock snapped.

John struggled to stop laughing long enough to speak. "I'm sorry…it's just imagining you imagining Molly naked is hilarious."

Sherlock's face resembled a tomato. "Who said anything about imagining her naked?"

"Sherlock if you can give me an apt description of her breasts and bum and you've never actually seen them, I think it's safe to say you've spent time thinking about her naked."John pasued. "Or have you seen her naked?"

"Of course I haven't!" Sherlock groaned and pulled his knees into his chest, rolling onto his side with his back to John.

"Sherlock there's nothing wrong with thinking about Molly in that way. You're attracted to her."

"But I don't want to be." Sherlock whined. "I don't want to feel anything beyond friendship for her. It's not safe for her."

"What are your talking about? How is it not safe?"

"Because it's me!" Sherlock said releasing his knees and rolling onto his back. "You know who I am and how I am. I'll end up saying or doing something that will hurt her and I probably won't even know that I've done anything wrong or said anything wrong! And more importantly, I have many enemies John. You know that better than anyone. What if someone tries to hurt her to get to me like Moriarty did you?"

"Sherlock, Molly understands those risks and believe me, she understands you. I'm sure she is fully aware that were she to enter into a romantic relationship with you that you being you, would end up doing something stupid, childish, and utterly asinine…"

"Thanks" Sherlock interrupted with a scowl.

"You're welcome. "John said grinning widely. "And I'm sure she knows that not only will you do stupid things but that you will also say stupid things. But I think if she knew how you felt about her that she'd still be willing to give you a chance."

"But what if someone tries to hurt her?" Sherlock implored waving his hand dramatically in front of him.

"Sherlock, that may or may never happen again. And if it does, I'm sure that you will do all that you can to protect her, but don't you think that it's her choice to make? Don't you think she should be given the chance to make that decision?"

Sherlock groaned again, hiding his face with his hands.

"Besides Sherlock, this is the season of love and of sharing things with the people that mean the most to you. This is the perfect time for you to tell her that you have feelings for her." John said.

"How can I tell her if she won't come to my party?" Sherlock said petulantly removing his hands from his face.

John sighed and rolled his eyes. "Perhaps if you went to her and apologized again for how you treated her last year. Maybe if you told her that it would mean a great deal to you if she were to come to_ our _Christmas party, I'm sure she'd change her mind."

Slowly Sherlock rolled over onto his side facing John and looked at him. "Do you think so?"

"Yes Sherlock I do. And it wouldn't hurt if you got her a gift." John added.

"How should I know what to buy for a woman?" Sherlock said frowning.

"I can help you Sherlock."

"I don't want your help."

"Fine, Greg can help you." John said patiently.

"I want it to be something special." Sherlock said perking up and sitting up right.

"Good, it needs to be special for all the shite you've put her through. And it wouldn't hurt if it was very expensive."

"Of course it will be expensive and in excellent taste. Who do you think you're talking too?" Sherlock sniffed.

"Well you had better get a move on because the party is in three days and she gave me a resounding no when I asked her to come." John said.

TBC…..

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you thought! Hugs!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yeah so this was supposed to be a two shot, but I decided to add more drama, so now it's a three or four shot. Anyways, I was stunned and wowed by how well this story was recieved. It was just written to be a bit of fun and I had no idea if anyone would be interested and you guys just, WOW! Thanks so much for all the feedback and follows. I do love to write, but you guys take it to a whole other level of love for me! Thanks so much! MUCH HUGS AND APPRECIATIVE KISSES THROWN!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Sherlock stood staring outside of the lab door. He had been standing there for nearly half an hour and yet to move. A voice cleared behind him and he slowly turned to regard whoever it was.

"Um…hullo Sherlock. Is there something that I can help you with?" Mike Stamford asked.

"No. Why should there be anything that you could help me with?" Sherlock asked.

"Well it's just I've had a few complaints about you standing in front of the lab door staring at it. Unfortunately you're blocking the way inside and several people have approached you and asked if you would shift a bit so that they could get in, but you never answered them…just kept staring. I just want to make sure that you're alright." Mike said smiling cheerfully as he was used to Sherlock's eccentric behavior.

"Everything is fine Mike. I'm just thinking."

"In the hallway in front of the lab?" Mike asked with a puzzled expression. "Why don't you go inside and think?"

"Because Molly is inside." Sherlock answered.

"Oh, I see." Mike said frowning. "Two of you have a row?"

Sherlock sighed. "No of course not."

Mike's expression became more confused. "Then why don't you go inside?"

Sherlock sighed dramatically and huffed. "I've already told you! Because Molly is inside and I don't know what I want to say to her yet."

Mike's expression brightened. "Ah…something awkward is it?"

"A bit." Sherlock answered honestly. "I want to invite her to my…well I guess it is ours, since John does technically live there, but that's irrelevant. I want to invite Molly to a Christmas party…our Christmas party at Baker Street."

"Oh yes. I already gave John my RSVP." Mike frowned. "But I thought Molly had told John no."

"She did tell John no, you little twit!" Sherlock snapped. "I find that answer unacceptable. I'm here to change her mind."

"Well you can't do so from in the hallway Sherlock." Mike said pleasantly not at all ruffled by Sherlock's insult.

"I know that!" Sherlock snapped again. "I'm just trying to think of what I want to say."

"Well it had better be good especially after last year's party. She told me all about that fiasco the day after. A bit cruel you were, don't you think?" Mike asked slightly frowning at Sherlock . "You really hurt her you know and I thought she looked lovely."

"She was lovely!" Sherlock shouted exasperated. "And I didn't say she wasn't! I simply commented on her choice of dress and hair accessories which were dreadful! How many people know about this? And how the bloody hell do you know what she looked like. You didn't come to the party last year."

"She got dressed for it here. She had to stay late to work then had to stop for some last minute gift shopping." Mike answered smiling again. "I thought the bow was nice." He shrugged. "Takes all kinds I suppose."

Sherlock sighed and his shoulders deflated a bit. "Was she terribly hurt?"

Mike nodded. "Oh yes. She was very hurt and she cried a bit off and on for a few days afterwards. Of course you being able to identify that deceased naked woman by her nakedness didn't help either. That was just another blow Molly had to suffer through." Mike's expression became serious as he looked up at Sherlock. "She deserves so much more than you, but you know that don't you? That's why you're standing outside the lab in the hallway looking like a proper idiot desperately trying to think up something to say to her."

Sherlock's gaze narrowed. "You're very observant."

Mike smiled. "Thank you Sherlock! I consider that a great compliment coming from you, even if it was tinged with sarcasm."

"I don't know what to do or say to make it better." Sherlock said softly.

Mike looked at him with an expression of pity. "Sherlock, do you have feelings for Molly?"

Sherlock looked at him and nodded. His mop of curls flopped down over his forehead and almost covered his eyes. Mike bit back a smile thinking how much Sherlock resembled a lost little boy at this moment.

"Perhaps you could pretend that she is someone else. You know, think of another time that you liked a girl and say whatever it was that you said to her to Molly." Mike offered helpfully.

Sherlock colored slightly and his eyes darted nervously under his mop of curls. "I've never really liked a girl before."

"Oh I see." Mike said tilting his head to think. His eyes lit up as a thought came to him and he stared at Sherlock with a look of shock. "Wait! You mean you've never…I mean you haven't…"

Sherlock interrupted him. "Why does everyone always assume that I am a virgin? Just because I don't engage in sentiment and frivolous carnal relationships as John does! I AM NOT A BLODDY VIRGIN!" Sherlock yelled loudly glaring down at Mike. He turned his head and noticed two nurses and a physician staring at him with amused expressions. Sherlock's face turned bright pink. The flush swept up to the tips of his ears and back down his neck. After several seconds of hard stares from Sherlock, the small group moved on. He turned back to stare at Mike who had also colored. The shorter man cleared his throat.

"Actually Sherlock, I was going to say that you have never had a date?"

Sherlock stood straighter and cleared his own throat. "Oh…yes…well…no, I've never really dated. It's not exactly a strong point for me."

Mike smiled even though his face was still red. "Would you like to come to my office until you think of what you would like to say to Molly?"

Sherlock glanced over Mike's head when he heard snickers and giggles come from down the hallway and saw the two nurses that had just passed him pointing and giggling in the company of three more nurses.

"Yes, I think that would be for the best." Sherlock said calmly and with as much dignity as he could muster. He followed behind Mike silently down the hallway passed the small group of giggling nurses with his head held high and a determined expression on his face, though the tips of his ears could still be seen burning a bright pink.

* * *

Molly shrugged her coat on before turning off the lights to the morgue. She had worked an extra two hours. Luckily her dinner date was an accommodating man. He was a business man himself, a banker at one of the largest banks in London, which made him very understanding when Molly had to cancel at the last minute or would be late.

It took Molly ten minutes by taxi to get to the restaurant that she was meeting him at. She was very excited and nervous as she had never been to this restaurant before and never imagined that she ever would. It wasn't exactly in her budget to frequent a place such as this, but since she had started dating Sebastian Wilkes, he had been introducing her to many things that she had never thought she would experience.

When the taxi pulled up and let her out in front of the restaurant, Sebastian was waiting for her. He approached her quickly and kissed her in greeting. "Molly, you love lovely."

Molly smiled shyly and giggled. "I'm sure I don't look lovely Sebastian, but thank you. I'm a bit frazzled. Today was a long day and apparently there was some sort of ruckus in the hallway outside the lab. It's funny I never noticed a thing, but then again, I was neck deep in paper work."

"What sort of ruckus?" He asked leading her into the restaurant and taking her coat for her.

"The only kind of ruckus that _he_ could stir." Molly said shaking her head with the look of a patient parent on her face.

Sebastian spoke to the hostess and they were led to a very cozy table in the back of the restaurant. He smiled his thanks to the hostess and pulled Molly's chair out for her. She sat down and looked away shyly when he winked at her. He took his seat across from her.

"You were telling me about work." He said motioning for a waiter to come.

"Oh yes…he caused quite a stir. Apparently he was blocking the entrance to the lab and people actually were complaining to Mike about it. But then again, when he goes into his mind palace, he may or may not ever know that you were speaking to him."

Sebastian laughed. "Sounds like a bloke I went to uni with. God…he was so strange. He could come down the stairs into the breakfast hall and tell you what you were going to do for the rest of the day. Most of us hated him; he was _SO_ bloody obnoxious and awkward. And the ego…" He stopped when he noticed Molly looking at him with an odd expression. "What is it Molly?"

"Sherlock Holmes." She said.

Sebastian blinked. "Yea, what about him?"

"You are speaking about Sherlock Holmes." She said.

He nodded. "Yes, but how did you…oh wait…no way…it was Sherlock in the hall today in front of the lab?"

She nodded and laughed softly. "So you went to Uni with Sherlock? Did you know him well?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yea, we had a few classes together when he actually showed up to class. Fancied himself more knowledgeable than some of the professors and in some cases, he was."

The conversation was interrupted by the waiter approaching. Sebastian ordered a very expensive wine which the waiter excitedly left to go get and returned with quickly. He poured both Molly and Sebastian a glass before the leaving the rest of the bottle in ice on the table.

Molly sipped the wine and it warmed her cheeks. "This is wonderful Sebastian." She sat the glass down. "Tell me more about Sherlock. How was he at school?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Just as odd then as he is now. But enough about Sherlock bloody Holmes. This evening about us Molly…taking us to the next level. I was hoping that you would come away with me for the weekend."

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Sherlock asked John.

"Because Mycroft is your brother and he asked us to accompany him to dinner. I think it's nice and by God, you are going to be nice Sherlock." John snapped quietly.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and watched Mycroft finishing giving instructions to the driver before he closed the door and the huge black Mercedes pulled off.

"Well this is a splendid night isn't it?" Mycroft asked as he approached John and Sherlock. "Shall we gentlemen?"

Mycroft led the way into the restaurant followed by John and a grudging Sherlock. Within moments the three of them were led to their table. The table was in the middle of the room and strategically placed to see all points of the restaurant depending on which chair one was seated in.

"Shall we order some wine?" Mycroft asked pleasantly looking down at the wine menu. Sherlock rolled his eyes again and opened his mouth to speak when he abruptly snapped it closed. John turned to look at him and noticed the hostile expression on Sherlock's face as his eyes narrowed.

"Sherlock what is it?" John asked.

Mycroft looked up and regarded his brother. He followed the direction that Sherlock was staring. Mycroft turned back to look at John. "Oh dear."

"What?" John asked looking back and forth between Mycroft and Sherlock.

"Excuse me." Sherlock bit out as he stood and shoved his chair into the table so hard it knocked the water glasses over.

"Sherlock this really is not the place for one of your drama induced scenes." Mycroft called after him.

"What's the matter?" John asked.

"It appears my brother's little pathologist has dared to appear in public with a man that is not my brother." Mycroft answered. "Ah well, no reason why we can't enjoy some wine and good food, eh John?"

"Wait!" John began. "What? Molly is here with a man?"

Mycroft gestured towards the table that Sherlock was now standing over. "Yes and she's with a man that Sherlock attended university with. If I'm not mistaken, Sherlock absolutely loathed him. Thought he was an insufferable fool."

John peered closer and his eyes brightened with recognition. "Hey, that's the bloke from the bank! Sebastian Wilkes. We met him during that Black Lotus craziness." John said shuddering at the memory of how close he and Sara had come to death. He started to stand when he heard a loud crash followed by several women screaming and a few men gasping in surprise.

John jumped up from his seat quickly and went to Molly. She stood trembling slightly with her hands over her mouth as she stared at Sherlock who stood over the prone Sebastian with a look of absolute smugness.

"Sherlock!" John called out horrified.

Mycroft sighed deeply. "Oh well. I suppose no wine and good food this evening. I should've known better. Things like this always seem to happen when I invite Sherlock out for the evening."

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts on this one! Hugs!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Again guys thanks so much for your AMAZING outpouring of support for this little Christmas fic. Appreciate you all so** much! Hugs!

* * *

"Sherlock!" John yelled again. "What in the hell are you doing?"

Sherlock turned to look at him. "Removing the rubbish." He said calmly as he bent down and pulled Sebastian to his feet.

"Sherlock how could you!" Molly said in a choked sob. She shoved him as hard as she could. He released Sebastian more from the surprise at Molly's reaction than being shoved by her. "Are you alright Sebastian?" She asked stroking the hair from his forehead.

Sebastian looked at her with a dazed expression, but he shook his head. "I'm okay Molly, but I'm sorry about this. It was supposed to be such a special night for you."

Molly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Sebastian returned the gesture looking over her head to smirk at Sherlock.

Sherlock's gaze narrowed and he made a move to grab Sebastian, but John grabbed him and pulled him back. "Stop this Sherlock before you make it worse."

"How could it be worse?" Sherlock snapped. "Did you see the snake? He's not even hurt. He's just pretending to get her attention."

"Yes and you gave him the inning he needed when you hit him." John said struggling to hold Sherlock back.

"Sherlock Holmes, I can't believe the nerve and gall that you have!" Molly said with a trembling voice. "What is the matter with you? What has Sebastian done to you?"

"He's an insufferable git for one thing Molly and he's not good enough for you!" Sherlock all but shouted still trying to shove passed John and succeeding this time only to be grabbed by his brother.

"Now now Sherlock. We mustn't cause such a fuss. I think it's splendid to see Dr. Hooper out and about instead of being cooped up in that stifling morgue." Mycroft said beaming at Molly as he held his struggling brother.

To make matters worse for Sherlock, Sebastian was still smirking and making lewd kissing faces over the top of Molly's head as he held her in his arms.

"Thank you Mycroft." Molly said. "I only wish you brother could show me the same courtesy." Molly helped Sebastian as he faked a limp to lean against the wall. She turned around and stalked towards Sherlock. He stilled his struggles against his brother when she stared up at him, her face hard and her eyes glistening with tears. "Why can't you let me be happy? Why do you always have to do such terrible and selfish things? What possible motive could you have for ruining my date? I thought we had put all of that other nonsense behind us and that we were going to try to be friends. I thought you cared about me and my happiness."

Sherlock stepped towards her, but stopped when she took a step back from him. "I do care Molly. I care very much about your happiness and believe me when I say you can't be happy with a man like Sebastian."

"Why should I believe you Sherlock?" She asked the tears glistening in her eyes now spilling over and down her cheeks.

"Because he will hurt you Molly. He's the same idiot that he was at University. He'll only use you and toss you aside."

She laughed bitterly. "Oh that's rich coming from you! I can't believe you would do this to me." She shook her head and wiped at her eyes. "I want you to stay the hell away from me Sherlock."

She turned to go, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She whirled around on him and attempted to pull her arm away but froze when she saw the desperation on his face. "Molly please listen to me and trust me on this."

"Why should I trust you Sherlock? Give me a reason too…please." She said her voice soft and almost pleading. For an instant, he saw the love that she once held for him in her eyes.

Sherlock felt his throat go dry and the butterflies began to swarm in his stomach. His hands and forehead broke out in an instantaneous sweat.

"Oh Sherlock, please for once in your life open your damn mouth and tell her how you feel." John whispered from behind him.

Sherlock found that he could not speak at all. Molly's expression turned from pleading and hopeful to sad and pained before returning to angry indignation. She pulled with all of her might and managed to yank her arm away from him.

"Stay away from me Sherlock. Just stay away from me." She bit out and turned away from him.

As Molly helped Sebastian who was still faking an injury, walk towards the door, he looked back at Sherlock and raised his fist. He made a V shape with his fingers before putting his tongue in between the V and making a disgusting gesture with his tongue.

"Bastard!" Sherlock hissed and made to run after them, but Mycroft, John, and another waiter wrestled him back and held him.

"Calm yourself little brother!" Mycroft said.

"How can I calm myself? Did you see what he did! Do you know what disgusting things he plans on trying with _MY_ Molly?" Sherlock's struggles lessoned as he spoke. "How could this have even happened? Where would she have met him? They don't travel in the same circles! She certainly doesn't spend her leisure time in a snake pit!"

"Oh that, yes, I introduced them." Mycroft said matter of factly.

Sherlock stilled and looked at his brother. "You did what?" He asked very quietly, dangerously so.

Mycroft smiled. "I said I introduced them Sherlock, please try and pay attention, I do hate repeating myself."

Sherlock did not move for several moments before he exploded into a roar and attacked his brother. "YOU BLOODY WANKER!" He screamed as he took a swing at his brother. Mycroft, anticipating this reaction from his overly dramatic little brother easily side stepped the punch.

Sherlock turned to attack again when he was tackled form behind by John and three other waiters. "I'll bloody kill you Mycroft!" Sherlock screamed as they began dragging him.

"Really Sherlock I do think you're over reacting." Mycroft said as he looked around the wrecked dining room and at the destroyed table. "And look at the mess you made." He shook his head and watched as John and the other three men managed to drag his younger brother kicking and screaming from the restaurant.

Mycroft suddenly felt a small presence beside him. "Is this the reaction that you expected sir?" Anthea asked as she texted rapidly into her mobile.

Mycroft frowned. "Well something of the sort, though he did get more aggressive than I thought he would." He sighed deeply and looked around at the stunned patrons. "I do apologize for my brother's ridiculous behavior. Come along Anthea."He said as he began walking towards the door, Anthea's heals clicking rapidly behind him as she texted away oblivious to where she was walking and yet managing to not hit anything or trip on her way out.

As Mycroft passed the manager he reached into the breast pocket of his dinner jacket and pulled his wallet from the inside. He smiled as he handed the manager several hundred pound notes. "This should cover the damage I should think Monty. I do appreciate your help in this. Your hostess chose the seating perfectly."

Monty smiled widely at Mycroft and folded the money before putting it into his pocket. "I am glad that we could be of service Mr. Holmes."

Mycroft nodded and left the restaurant with Anthea still on his heels. They waited only a moment before the black Mercedes pulled up to the curb. He opened the door for Anthea and she climbed inside never looking up from her mobile. Mycroft took a deep breath and slowly released it. "It is a lovely evening."

He climbed into the car and shut the door. "Drive around for a bit Marcus if you don't mind. I'm sure John will need time to get Sherlock back to Baker Street and Sherlock will need a few moments to lick his wounds."

* * *

"Treacherous ass!" Sherlock roared as he paced in front of the couch while John sat there staring up at him.

"I'm sure he meant well Sherlock. Molly has not had the best of luck with men. Mycroft probably just wanted to introduce her to a nice bloke."

"A nice bloke?" Sherlock said coming to a stop in front of John. "And Sebastian Wilkes is a nice bloke is he? Did you forget what an intolerable douche he is?"

"He wasn't that bad…wait…a what?" John asked.

"Douche. I heard it on American telly. I don't know what it means exactly except that it's not a good thing to be." Sherlock said before renewing his pacing.

"When did you start watching the telly?" John asked.

"I watch it sometimes and...wait…that's not the issue here John!" Sherlock snapped. "Why would my brother care anything about Molly's love life? I'll tell you why! Because he did it to spite me, that's why! This is the lowest of lows! How jealous can he be of me! I'm his brother! This is so childish!"

"Um, yes it is." John agreed in a tone that let Sherlock know what John was thinking.

"I'm not the child here John!" Sherlock argued.

"Really? Because I could've sworn that it was you and not Mycroft who hit Sebastian, ruined Molly's evening, destroyed the dinner table, spilled everyone's water, and generally trashed the entire restaurant." John said calmly. "And if you are so upset that Molly was with him, why did you let her leave?"

"She told me to stay away from her!" Sherlock groaned and flung himself into his chair. "How am I supposed to get her to come to the party now?"

"I don't imagine that you will. She's going away with him for the weekend."

Sherlock's expression became comical as he sputtered. "Wh…wh…what?!"

John nodded and leaned back against the couch crossing his ankle over his knee. "I heard her telling him that she was so dreadfully sorry for how you had behaved and that she would make it up to him and take excellent care of him when they went away for the weekend."

"I…but…I…she can't!" Sherlock said.

John's brow quirked. "I'm pretty sure that she can. Besides, you let her go with him."

"What was I supposed to do? Club her over the head and drag her away?"

"No and thank God that didn't cross your mind while we were there." John grimaced. "No, but you could have given her a reason to trust you. She desperately wanted you too. Couldn't you see it in her face? God Sherlock, you have got to be the biggest idiot on the planet or the most pathetic. Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you tell her how you felt? Not that she would have listened at that particular moment, you did just sock her date, but later, after everything had calmed, it might have made a difference."

Sherlock sighed deeply and looked pitifully at John. "And now I'll never know if it would have."

"Yes, because you're a bloody coward." John said.

"Thanks for your support and encouragement." Sherlock fumed.

"You have never responded to support and encouragement before so why would I offer it to you now? I'm trying to help you if you would stop sulking and listen to me."

"What can I do John to fix this?" Sherlock pleaded.

John sighed. "I'm not sure that you can because it will require something that you, in the past, have refused to give."

"I'm desperate John! I'll do anything…give anything." Sherlock promised dramatically.

"Okay then, you're going to have to give yourself Sherlock. You're going to have to let Molly in and see you…the real you. You're going to have to risk your heart. You're going to have to risk her rejection. You're going to have to risk your love and most importantly, you're going to have to open your bloody mouth and communicate with her. You're going to have to tell her how very sorry you are for being such an enormous ass. You're going to have to beg her forgiveness for every cruel thing that you have said and done to her, regardless of doing it to protect her at times. You're going to have to tell her that you think she's beautiful and you're going to have to make her believe you because she won't, not at first. And you can't give up Sherlock. If you want her, you're going to have to fight for her and pursue her. You can't fume and sulk if she doesn't give in right away. You've hurt her deeply and she's going to be afraid of you, of what you could do to her heart." John stopped to let Sherlock ingest all that he was telling him before continuing.

"You're going to have to let her know that you have feelings for her, deep feelings for her, that you care deeply for her. You're going to have to open yourself to her because she's not going to want just a part of you Sherlock. She's going to want all of you as you would demand that of her."

Sherlock stared at John, his eyes wide and frightened. He swallowed hard. "I…I've never let anyone that close before John."

John nodded. "I know that and so does Molly. And it is a frightening thing to open yourself to someone else. It makes you feel vulnerable and terrified, but it is so worth it Sherlock. Letting someone love you and know you as no other does. To let someone share your life, to let all of the walls come down and let someone else truly see who you are, and when that person loves and accepts you, _ALL of you_, there's nothing else like it in the world Sherlock."

John let his leg down and scooted to the edge of the couch. He regarded Sherlock with a serious expression. "Can you do that Sherlock? Can you do that and be that for Molly? Do you even want to be? You said you wanted to give her a Christmas gift. Can you give her your heart and accept hers, promising to protect and nurture it?"

Sherlock's answer was immediate. "Yes."

"I am very glad to hear it." Mycroft said as he entered the flat without bothering to knock or ask if he could enter. "You will of course need my assistance."

Sherlock stood and glared at his brother. "Why would I need anything from you, traitor?" He spat out.

"Because I know where he is planning on having this little weekend get away with Molly and you will need my help to sabotage it of course." Mycroft said with that insufferable small smile that always graced his features.

"You set this up." Sherlock accused.

"Yes I did as a matter of fact. I didn't know what else to do to make you begin your pursual of Dr. Hooper, so I thought I would try provoking your childish jealousy. As you can see, I was successful in my endeavor."

Sherlock's face took on a sulking expression. "It was not childish jealousy." He sniffed. "I only meant to protect her from his lechery."

"Yes and replace it with your own form of lechery I'm sure. But that is neither here nor there." Mycroft said waving a dismissive hand at Sherlock. "Now let's get down to business. We will have to move quickly if we are going to stop this."

Mycroft pushed passed Sherlock and sat down across from John. "She's going to be much too angry with Sherlock so the task of smoothing the waters has fallen to you I'm afraid John."

"It usually does." John said smiling.

"Stop talking as if I'm not in the room!" Sherlock snapped.

"Oh be quiet Sherlock and sit down." Mycroft said waving his hand dismissively again.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Mycroft and John, but said nothing. He flopped down on the couch beside John. As he started to lean over towards something on the floor, Mycroft stopped him.

"So help me Sherlock if you pick up that blasted violin I will take it from you and smash it into a thousand pieces. If you want to act like the adult that you supposedly are and help us with that brilliant mind of yours, then please stay, but if you are going to sulk then go into your room and sulk. John and I have business to attend too."

* * *

**Show me some love! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I hope all of you had a wonderful holiday! I did and enjoyed the time with my family and friends! I hope Santa was good to everyone. **

**Here's the next installment of this little ficlet! Hope you all enjoy. There will be one or two more chapters after this. Thanks for your support and encouragement!**

* * *

John stared out the window oblivious to Sherlock's furious pacing back and forth in their shared flat. The good doctor was enjoying himself watching the snow fall and the smells of Christmas that accompanied the afternoon winds.

"Well damn you?" Sherlock's voice broke through John's reverie.

"Well what?" He asked uninterestedly.

"What about Molly?" Sherlock demanded.

"What about her?" John responded in a bored tone. "I have already rang her flat and she didn't answer. I don't know what else you expect me to do." He turned to regard his friend. "Besides, in case you have forgotten you made a royal ass of yourself last night. I doubt she's going to want to talk about it, even with me. Perhaps you should give her a bit to calm down."

"I can't give her a bit to calm down! She's leaving to go God knows where with that insufferable git tonight and the party is tomorrow evening in case you have forgotten."

"How could I forget? It was my idea to have one." John said smiling moving away from the window to make himself comfortable in his favorite arm chair. He leaned over to grab the daily news when Sherlock snatched it from his reach.

"You're enjoying this aren't you? Sherlock accused.

John sat back and smiled. "Why yes. As a matter of fact, I am. Now, hand me the paper will you?"

"No I will not bloody well hand you the paper! What are you going to do about all of this?"

John's patience began to wane. "Sherlock I have already told you that I have no idea where she is. Mycroft said he would call us when he found out anything more."

Sherlock sniffed and plopped down on the couch. "This is all Mycroft's fault!"

"No, this is all your fault. If you had treated her with the least bit of decency over the years and would stop being such a bloody coward and tell her how you feel, she would probably be sitting in your lap right now snogging you which of course would nauseate me, so thank you Sherlock for being not only an ass, but a coward as well."

"I never complain about you snogging Sarah do I?" Sherlock asked. His face suddenly contorted into an evil grin. "And I never complain when I hear her in your bedroom do I?" Sherlock's grinned widened as he threw his voice up an octave higher. "Oh John…Oh God…don't stop….Oh John…JOHHHHHNNNNN!"

John's eyes narrowed and before Sherlock could protect himself, John had jumped on top of him. "You shut it!" John yelled wrestling with Sherlock.

Sherlock laughed evilly and continued his teasing, his voice still ridiculously high. "Oh John…please…don't stop…don't stop…"

Sherlock managed to elbow John in the gut. John rolled off Sherlock and onto the floor, taking Sherlock with him.

"Please John…there…Oh God yesssss….there…that's it….harder….faster…Oh…Oh…" Sherlock said between giggles as he now had the upper hand.

Unfortunately for him, John was furiously shy and protective of Sarah and he was not going to let Sherlock continue teasing about her in such a vulgar way.

John wrapped his legs around Sherlock and locked his ankles tightly before rolling and knocking Sherlock off him and underneath him.

"Ooof…" Sherlock sputtered as he hit the floor hard. John straddled him and wound his fingers tightly in Sherlock's hair.

"Are you going to shut it or am I going to have to tear the mop of curls from your head by the roots?" John snapped.

Sherlock, not one to be outdone narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth against the pain of John's pulling. He grabbed John's wrist and tried to pry his hands away as he continued his teasing. "Oh…John…don't stop….it feels so good…oh yes….Yes….YESSSSS…."

John growled and pulled Sherlock's hair so tightly that Sherlock cried out. "Alright! I'll stop!"

John didn't look convinced as he glowered down at Sherlock. "You yield?"

Sherlock nodded and gritted his teeth when his hair pulled in John's hands. "Yes! I'll shut it!"

John smiled and let go of Sherlock. As he started to stand, Sherlock couldn't help himself. He kicked John's legs out from under him and he hit the floor hard. Sherlock stood and smirked triumphantly down at his friend.

"Are the both of you quite finished?" Came the bored voice of Mycroft Holmes as he stood in the doorway beside a rather cross looking Mrs. Hudson.

"Really Sherlock!" Mrs. Hudson fussed. "You could've broken my grandmother's table. I don't let you borrow my things for you to be careless with them." She made her way over to John and began to fuss over him. "And you could've hurt John. You should be ashamed of yourself! What about his war injury."

"That was psychosomatic Mrs. Hudson; there is nothing wrong with his leg." Sherlock fumed.

"Oh be quiet! What do you know about it Sherlock Holmes?" Mrs. Hudson admonished him. "Come on John. I'll fix you a nice cup of tea."

"Mrs. Hudson, really I am fine. My leg is fine. I've been without my cane for a few years now, haven't you noticed?"

"Well falling on the floor isn't going to help it now is it?" She said ignoring John as she pushed him gently toward the couch. John gave in and let her when he saw she was not going to stop her fussing over him. "There now. I'll go get you a cup of tea and a few biscuits." She turned to look at Sherlock and glared at him. "Shame on you!"

"I'll have a few biscuits too Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock said ignoring her glare.

"Well you can bloody well get them yourself!" She retorted and turned leaving the three men alone on the flat.

Sherlock sat down beside John with a sullen expression. Mycroft sighed. "Must you pout Sherlock? It really is disturbing for a man of your age."

Mycroft ignored the look his brother gave him and sat down across from the both of them. "Now, onto the business at hand." Mycroft looked pointedly at John. "I managed to get the flight that they were to take cancelled; however it would seem Mr. Wilkes is a rather resourceful man himself. It didn't even perturb him. He has already booked a hotel room in London for the weekend…a rather nice one I might add known for its…shall we say night life and bedroom activities. He is actually picking Dr. Hooper up as we speak. He is taking her to a very nice dinner before…"

"Where is the restaurant?" Sherlock asked.

Mycroft snorted. "As if I'd tell you." He looked back at John ignoring his brother again. "As I was saying. Once they finished their dinner, he is taking her to the hotel where they will check in for the weekend. I have it on good authority that there will be quite the festivities going on at the hotel, several parties and such. It is the perfect setting for you to steal Dr. Hooper away John."

"Where is the hotel?" Sherlock demanded.

Mycroft glanced at him before looking back to John. "If you can be ready in a few moments John, we can ride there together."

John opened his mouth to respond but Sherlock cut him off. "Now wait just a minute Mycroft!" Sherlock jumped to his feet. "I will not be ignored!"

Mycroft sat back and crossed his leg over his knee. "Sherlock really…"

"Don't you Sherlock really me!" Sherlock snapped. "You will not exclude me from this!"

"Sherlock do you want Molly?" Mycroft asked him pointedly.

Sherlock felt himself color and swallowed hard. "I…well…I…"

Mycroft sighed. "Sherlock am I speaking in the language of Mordor? It should be a simple enough question."

Sherlock opened his mouth, but shut it quickly looking at his brother quizzically. "What?"

Mycroft grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I just finished watching the Return of the King…the third installment of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. I do love that Gandalf."

John cleared his throat. "Could we stay on point?"

Mycroft blinked. "Oh yes…yes of course." He looked at Sherlock. "Well? Do you want Molly for your own or not?"

"You know I do." Sherlock said as his ears burned bright red.

"Then you will agree that the best course of action would be to exclude you." Mycroft said. "Now John, I'll be in the car waiting for you."

Mycroft stood, turned on his heels and left without another word to Sherlock.

"Who in the hell does he think he is? Ordering me about! I will not stay out of it! I am the genius here!"

John smiled sympathetically. "Well Sherlock…maybe Mycroft is right about this. You are a bit over emotional when it comes to Molly and we certainly don't want another disaster like last night."

"Are you saying that I can't control myself?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying and while I'm at it, I'll add it's impossible for you to act like an actual adult about this, so you should just stay out of it and stay at home."

"Fine!" Sherlock snapped through gritted teeth.

"What?" John asked surprised. "Really? You're actually going to stay out of it?"

Sherlock sat down and stretched his legs out over Mrs. Hudson's grandmother's antique coffee table. "Yes I'll stay out of it." He bit out.

John smiled. "I'm proud of you Sherlock. It's rather…mature of you."

* * *

"You weren't kidding when you said there would be a lot of festivities happening here tonight." John remarked as he and Mycroft tried unsuccessfully to move about the enormous banquet hall without bumping into people.

Mycroft didn't respond as he continued to scour the large room looking for the lady of the hour. "Ah! There is Dr. Hooper now on the arm of our dear Mr. Wilkes. And how convenient of him to leave her to go and retrieve her a drink. Perhaps now is the most opportune time for you to speak with her about Sherlock."

"I don't even see her! And by the time I made it over to her, he'll probably be back and…"

"Nonsense John!" Mycroft cut him off shoving him forward. "And she's over to the left, straight in front of you. Just make your way forward and you'll run right into her."

"Look Mycroft, she's going to want to know how I knew where she was and …"

"No time to talk about it John. You had better go now." Mycroft said pushing John harder and further into the crowd. He watched as John made his way slowly through the sea of people in their formal attire. Suddenly he felt a small presence beside him. Without even bothering to look he spoke. "Is my brother here?"

"Of course he is." Anthea said pulling her mobile higher in front of her face to keep it from being knocked from her hand as she texted away. "And Sebastian?"

"Is taken care of." Anthea replied.

Mycroft looked down and smiled. "What would I do without you?" He placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Perhaps you would like to show me exactly what I mean to you tonight." She replied not looking at him.

"You booked our old room?" He said his grin turning mischievous.

She looked up at him. "Of course." She said reaching out to grasp him by the back of the neck and pull him into a chaste kiss.

"Tease." He muttered against her lips as she pulled away. "I might have to put you over my knee Anthea."

She bit her lip. "Now who is the tease Mr. Holmes?"

* * *

Molly struggled against John's hold on her wrist as he tugged her along behind him and out into the hallway of the hotel. "What in the bloody hell is this John?"

"Please Molly, if you will just give me a moment I'll explain everything and …" John's words stopped as his face took on an alarmed expression. "Oh no! Sherlock…no…no! This is bad! Very bad!"

John started to pull Molly towards the door which would lead back into the banquet hall, but before he could get her safely inside, Sherlock appeared behind her and as she turned to look at what John was staring at, she felt herself being whisked up and over Sherlock's shoulder.

"Sherlock what in the bloody hell are you doing?" John shouted incredulously as he watched Sherlock sprint back down the hallway with Molly.

"Sherlock Holmes you put me down this instant!" Molly screamed beating at his back. "Who in the hell do you think you are?" She screamed. "John do something!"

"Sherlock!" John yelled sprinting after them but before he could reach them, Sherlock entered the elevator with her. He turned and smirked at his approaching friend.

"Sherlock you said you'd stay out of this!" John yelled closing in on them. Instead of Sherlock answering John watched the elevator doors close and his friend's amused and arrogant smirk disappear behind the door. John watched as the lights lit up on the elevator panel and he could hear Molly screaming indigently at Sherlock as the elevator climbed.

* * *

**Dum dum dum dum...Sherlock just couldn't stay out of it could he? Ah well...**

**If you enjoyed, let me know in a review! Hugs!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Here's another chapter! I am OVERHWHELMED by the support of this story. You guys are the best! Sherlock fans are the best! Hugs, love, and kisses to all of you!**

**TIME REVIEWER: Yes woman, a shameless plug directed at you! Since you love all things Lord of the Rings...I'm assuming you love all things Hobbit so I wanted to tell you that I have started a new fic called "If He Had a Heart" staring Smaug and Tauriel! Read it when you get a chance and let me know what you think!**

* * *

"John please attempt to calm yourself." Mycroft Holmes said with an expression that was a mixture of amusement and compassion. "All will be well, you will see."

"How can this possibly be well? You're idiot brother just whisked her off over his shoulder like he was a bloody cave man! She's never going to forgive him for this and all this planning and agony on our part is going to be for bloody nothing." John managed to yell out in one long breath.

Mycroft looked at him with a raised brow. "Are you quite finished?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I am. I'm going home. This is all bloody disastrous and Sherlock is a…."

"Bloody wanker?" Anthea offered helpfully still fully engaged with her mobile.

"Yes thank you. "John said momentarily startled. "When did you get here?"

"Oh I've been here all the time." She said smiling pleasantly.

"No you bloody well have not!" John insisted.

"Yes I have, I assure you." She said.

John turned to look at Mycroft and started to speak when he noticed the expression on Mycroft's face as he looked lovingly at Anthea.

"No…you two…really?" John sputtered.

"Yes we two!" Mycroft said tightly. "And why not?"

"No reason. I'm just surprised. I wasn't sure she'd have time for someone else in her life…you know…since her love for her mobile runs so deep." John shook his head. "Anyways, what about this damn fine mess?"

"John trust me. It has all been taken care of. I have foreseen this ridiculous behavior from my brother and though it is a bit of a nuisance, I have made preparations for such a thing. Everything is going to be just fine." Mycroft stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled something small out to hand to John. "Here, have a peppermint, most refreshing they are."

John looked down at the peppermint and back up at the smiling face of Mycroft and sighed. "Fine, I'll just enjoy this peppermint and you can all go soak your bloody heads!"

And with that John opened the candy, popped it in his mouth and made his way through the masses of people and sat down in a chair in the corner of the ball room.

"Bit of a high strung fellow isn't he?" Anthea remarked while still texting.

"Yes he can be. Nerves of steel and as calm of a hand as one could get in times of war or disaster, but given day to day situations and my brother, quite a high strung fellow indeed."

"Perhaps he just needs a good shag?" Anthea offered trying to be helpful once again.

"Could be. And after tonight, I am quite certain that I will be in need of one." Mycroft said smiling at his beloved again.

Anthea paused her texting and looked up at him under her bangs. "I think John is already in a committed relationship Mycroft."

Mycroft blinked several times. "What? I didn't mean with him! I…" His words faltered when he saw the teasing expression on her face.

Mycroft laughed. "Oh you are the naughty one aren't you? Just begging to be put over my knee."

"I have been a very naughty girl this year haven't I?" She asked finally pocketing her mobile and reaching up to put her arms around his neck.

"You have indeed and I for one have enjoyed every second of it." He answered before placing his lips against hers.

* * *

"Sherlock!" Molly screamed again as he carried her down the hall stopping when he reached a room. He ignored her struggles, holding her easily with one arm around the back of her knees. He pulled the key card from his pocket, pushed it into the slot and unlocked the door. Once inside, he kicked the door closed with his foot, carried her to the couch and placed her gently onto it.

She was on her feet in an instant. The resounding slap that she delivered to his face bounced of the acoustics of the hotel walls.

"Fair enough." Sherlock said rubbing his stinging cheek. "I deserved that."

She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it abruptly. She narrowed her eyes and raised her hand, slapping the other cheek. "You bastard!" She bit out through clenched teeth. "How dare you behave in this way? How dare you treat me like this? You have got some nerve Sherlock Holmes!"

Sherlock winced as he rubbed his other cheek. "Molly please, will you let me explain?"

"No I will not. You have had your chance, several times over and you have blown everyone! Now I am going back down to the party with Sebastian and you stay the hell away from me."

Sherlock's eyes narrowed at the mention of Sebastian. "Actually, you aren't going anywhere until you hear me out and I certainly refuse to let you continue your acquaintance with that fool."

"You have nothing to say on who I do or don't spend my time with!" She stepped closer to him and looked up at him, a small funny little smile on her face. "And Sebastian and I are so very far from acquaintances Sherlock."

She made to shove past him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

"It's too late for that Sherlock! This is beyond contemptible behavior. You have…"

"I'm not talking about tonight!" He interrupted. "Well I am sorry for grabbing you away and…" He paused. "Actually no I'm not. I have to talk to you Molly. I have things that must be said and if kidnapping you was the only way for me to be able to do this, then no, I am not sorry for how I have behaved tonight."

"Sherlock you…" Molly began, but Sherlock grasped her arms and walked her backwards to the couch, forcing her to sit down. He shoved the complimentary newspaper onto the floor and sat down on the small table in front of her.

"I know I have no right to ask this of you, but I am going to anyways. Please Molly, hear what I have to say. Please, just give me a chance."

She stared at him, breathing deeply through her nose, her lips in a small tight in a thin line. Sherlock could see the struggle in her eyes and it cut him to his core. She loved him deeply. She still, even after all that he had put her through, loved him.

But mixed with that love were pain, mistrust, and exhaustion. He knew that this was it for him. This would be his final chance to make her see how he felt.

Despite her love for him, she would suffer him no longer and would let him go if he could not convince her.

* * *

"Dr. Watson?" Came a masculine voice from behind John. He turned and looked, seeing Sebastian Wilkes approaching him with a drink in his hand. "What in the blazes are you doing here?" Sebastian said in a cheerful voice. "I never took you for a place like this."

John regarded him evenly. "I am a doctor in practice. I can afford a nice hotel should I wish to stay at one."

Sebastian smiled. "Oh I'm sure you can. Surgeon aren't you? I bet you do make quite a living with that. God bless you for it. Cutting and slicing into people." Sebastian shuddered. "Not my cup of tea at all. No, what I meant was, I never took you for a swinger."

John blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"A swinger, you know." Sebastian smiled widely as if showing off a new set of teeth. "The switching game…switcheroo…changing partners and all that."

John still stared at him with a blank expression when a knowing look came over his face. "You mean this is a….swingers party?"

"Oh yes. I was shocked myself, pleasantly so, but still shocked. It's the only damn hotel that I could find on such a short notice. First, my flight was cancelled, some bloody emergency or some rot. Then I tried four of my regular hotels around London and every bloody one of them was filled up. This was the last place I tried and they told me a convention was going on, but I booked anyways. Then when Molls and I get here, it's a bloody swinger's convention." Sebastian explained still smiling.

John began to wonder just exactly how much of this evening was coincidence. He also began to wonder just exactly how small Mycroft's position was within the British government. He began to think it wasn't very small at all. John smiled. "So where is Molly?"

Sebastian's forehead creased. "That's the thing. I can't find her in here with all of these people, she's so small. I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

John nodded. "Yes, somewhere alright, but not in here." He said softly.

"What's that?" Sebastian asked.

"What?" John replied. "Oh nothing." He paused. "I can't believe that Molly would be willing to stay in a place like this. Swinging doesn't seem to be something that she would be interested in."

"Oh she doesn't realize. I'm hoping to break her into the idea gently. There's this lovely woman I just met at the bar. She's gorgeous and has a body to die for. I was talking to her and she let me know right away that she was into absolutely anything. I mean all things go for her." He said smiling lecherously at John while raising his brows up and down. "A professional dominatrix she is and though she swings both ways…she prefers women in the bedroom."

John tried to hide the look of disgust on his face when his eyes lit up. "Wait…she's a professional dominatrix?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yea and she's hot for Molly. Saw Molly when we came into together."

John struggled to keep his face impassive. "This dominatrix has a name I presume?"

"Oh yes. Irene." Sebastian said smiling. "Irene Adler. And as I was saying, she's hot for Molly."

John felt himself become tight and his blood pressure began to rise. "If you think for one moment that Molly Hooper would be involved with anything as sordid as that, you have no idea what kind of a woman she is." John said struggling to keep his temper and need to protect Molly at bay.

"Oh I know that!" Sebastian said waving a dismissive hand. "She's a wonderful girl and has a high sense of morals. I plan on getting a few drinks into her, you know, lower her inhibitions a bit, and see where that takes us. Irene told me she could be very persuasive."

John couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and stepped towards Sebastian. Before he could say or do anything, he felt a presence beside. "Ah John. Lovely party isn't it?" Mycroft Holmes said with a pleasant expression on his face. "Hello Sebastian, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

Sebastian smiled and held out his hand, which Mycroft took and shook. "How the hell are you Mycroft? I never took you for a place like this either."

"Yes well, I wear many hats." Mycroft replied. "I actually came over here to find you to tell you that there is a rather lovely woman waiting for you at the bar. I happened upon her when I was getting myself a drink. I offered to buy her one and she said that some other gentleman had already bought her one, but he had left her all alone."

"Oh!" Sebastian said perking up. "Yes, that would be the lovely Irene. If you will excuse me gentlemen, I'll be off. Oh and John, if you see Molls, send her my way." He popped John on his arm. "There's a good mate!"

John clenched his fists and for a moment started to go after Sebastian, but Mycroft grabbed him back. "Now now John. We mustn't let our emotions interfere with the plan."

John whirled around and looked at him. "What plan? What bloody plan could you be talking about? Did you know that this place was a swinger's convention? Did you know that he plans on trying to get Irene to seduce Moll…" John abruptly stopped speaking and peered at Mycroft. "Of course you knew didn't you?"

Mycroft shrugged and smiled.

"Irene Bloody Adler…" John said with a small smile. "How in the world did you manage her?"

Mycroft's expression became mildly serious. "Well, my minor position in government does give me certain sway. It also provides me with certain opportunities from time to time."

"Minor position my ass." John said under his breath.

"What was that John? I do hate mumblers. Please don't do it again." Mycroft admonished.

John searched the room and found Irene and Sebastian leaning towards one another in an intimate conversation. Sebastian's back was to John, while Irene was facing him. John chuckled softly when he saw Irene suddenly look at him and wink.

"That woman will eat Sebastian alive Mycroft."

"Oh I am well aware of that. And she was particularly keen on the opportunity too. So John, shall we get another drink and let the night unfold as it will?"

"That sounds lovely." John said. "Wait, where is Anthea?"

"Waiting for me in our room hopefully wearing absolutely nothing." He looked at John. "I shall be very cross with her if she is." He looked back towards Irene and Sebastian. "After all Doctor, I don't imagine that this will take very much longer.

* * *

**There should only be one more chapter after this...and next one will be a doosey!**

**Hugs and don't forget to leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi ladies! I'm back with another installment to this craziness! Hope you all enjoy. It should be only one or two more after this one...depends on if I decide to give my next chapter a little Mycroft and Anthea action as well :)**

* * *

Sherlock sat in front of Molly trying to compose himself. He was nervous and truly was not sure what he would or could say to make her understand and trust him. He had behaved terribly and had embarrassed her. He had behaved selfishly and treated her as if her feelings mattered little to him. Truth be told, her feelings did matter to him, but not enough to simply let her walk away from him. She was angry with him for forcing her to come with him, but she had also refused to talk to him and he was desperate. And desperate men do desperate things.

"Sherlock just let me go. This is ridiculous." She said softly. "I am tired, so tired of your games. I just want to move on and be happy."

"No!" He said quickly. "Just give me a moment to put my thoughts into words. I just…I have so much that I want and need to say. I'm not good at things like this Molly, you know that. Please…just give me some time."

She sighed. "Alright Sherlock."

He stood then and began to pace. "I…over the last year…I mean I…I've grown to…it's just…"

"Sherlock this is…"

"No, just listen!" He said forcefully. He sat back down on the coffee table and took her hands. "I've grown to care for you deeply. I think that I might love you Molly…but I don't know because I've never felt this kind of affection before. I have known love…I love my mother and my even my blasted brother. I love John as if he were my own brother and I love Mrs. Hudson, she's always been like a second mother to me. I am even fond of Lestrade…I think I could even say he's like a brother to me. So you see, I know that kind of love, but romantic love, it's so new to me and it's…"

"Frightening…uncertain…vulnerable…?" She offered.

"Yes that…but I feel other things too." He said blushing slightly.

She bite back a smile. "What things?"

"Excitement…butterflies in my stomach whenever I know that I am going to see you or do see you. I look forward to hearing your voice, the soft sound of your laughter. I notice things that even I have never noticed before. I notice how you talk to yourself when you are doing your paperwork. I notice the care that you take when performing an autopsy, how kindly and gently you speak to the dead. I notice that when you are not feeling well or are feeling down, you tend to wear purples, blacks, or dark blue. When you are happy or excited, your nose crinkles when you smile. I notice how lovely and delicate your neck is when you wear your swept back."

He turned her hand over in his and traced the shape of her fingers with his. "I notice how small and delicate your hands and fingers are." He looked up at her face. "And how fresh and peach in color your skin is. I notice how bright and beautiful your eyes are. The shade of brown is so smooth; I imagine it would be like swimming in the richest, smoothest chocolate." He picked her hand up and held her wrist under his nose, inhaling deeply. "And I notice your scent Molly; it's the most lovely, delicious scent of lilac and rose. I think the smell is unique to you."

"Sherlock…I…" She started to speak, but he put his finger to her lips.

"And I know that you don't trust me and I have no right to expect you too. I have been cruel and horrid to you in the past. I just wish you could understand and believe me when I say this…when I behaved in that way with to you, it's because I didn't want to see what my heart was trying to force me to see. I have always been a man of cool intellect and cleverness, of science and deduction. I have always told myself that it is because I never wanted sentiment in my life. I didn't want to allow the weakness that it would cause to cloud my mind or pollute my ability. You must understand, I have a great need to feel in control…to be in control of myself and every situation always. I could not and would not allow anything inside of me that would change that. You see what happened when I allowed myself to care for John, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade. I very nearly lost them to a lunatic. And when I think that you had been alone with him, at his mercy, it makes me literally ill to think what could have happened. If he had known, if he had even suspected what I felt and feel for you…I can barely stand to let my mind think on what could have happened to you."

She tried to speak again, but he wouldn't let her. He was afraid if he did not say all he needed to say then he never would.

"And I know that is a selfish and poor excuse. I know that you had and have a right to decide if you want me in your life. I made the decision for you by treating your cruelly and pushing you away. Which sometimes made you push even harder and then I would panic. I would be even colder and crueler, hoping that you would give up and stop, that you would give up on me. To be honest, I never believed you would and I felt like I could have my cake and eat it too. I could have you in my life, but only on my terms, and still keep myself from feeling vulnerable by keeping you away."

He paused and looked at her. He pulled her hands to his lips and kissed her fingers. "I could feel you as of late pulling away from me and it scared me. I panicked. And coward that I am, I used this damn party as a way of trying to pull you back in. I even sent John to ask you to come, too afraid of letting you know how badly I wanted you there myself. I took all the risk of myself and put it on you. And when you refused, in my arrogance, I just couldn't imagine that you would refuse me."

She sighed. "And so you decided to act like a caveman in the hopes it would bring me around?"

He winced slightly and dared to look at her. He was relieved to see a small smile on her face. "I panicked…I didn't think…and I was angry to see you with another man. My pathologist with another man…especially that man."

"And you are a bit spoiled." She added smiling.

"Yes that too." He admitted. His expression became serious. "I want to try Molly, with you. If you are willing. I know it won't be easy. I'm impossible sometimes."

"And obnoxious…" She said laughing.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, that too." He smiled at her. "But I know what I feel is real and though it may scare me at times, I don't want to lose it and I don't want to lose you. I want you in my life, for always Molly. I…love…" He swallowed hard, his cheeks tinged with pink as he spoke. He took a deep breath and looked her in her eyes. "I love you Molly Hooper…I think I am…no, I know I am in love with you and have been for some time."

"Am I really your pathologist?" She asked softly, not quite able to look him in the eye.

He laughed softly and tilted her chin up to face him. "Yes, you are my pathologist…my Molly…my heart…" He finished softly, leaning in to kiss her lips.

* * *

John finished his fourth drink of the night as he sat in his chair in the corner beside Mycroft. "How much longer Mycroft?"

"It looks as if she's moving in for the kill as we speak John. I don't imagine it will be too much longer." Mycroft said pleasantly.

John watched Irene as she worked her magic on the poor unsuspecting Sebastian. John was startled when a man and a woman approached him. They stood in front of him blocking his view from Irene and Sebastian. "Yes, may I help you?" John asked slightly annoyed.

"We were just wondering if you and your friend switched." The man said leering at the oblivious Mycroft.

"I'm sorry what?" John asked.

The woman spoke. "Well my husband is bi and he thinks your friend is just scrumptious and I find you scrumptious, so we were wondering if you were interested in having a private party back in our room."

"No, oh God no." John said looking at the woman as if she had lobsters crawling from her ears.

"Now John, we mustn't be rude." Mycroft said. "I'm afraid that my friend and I have already made plans in our own room for the evening." He said smiling at John's horrified expression.

"Pity…" The woman said smiling, pulling her husband on.

"Why in the hell would you say that?" John asked.

"Because I find you amusing, now hush John and watch." Mycroft admonished, nodding his head in the direction of Irene and Sebastian. Irene had taken Sebastian by the hand and began pulling him up and out of the banquet hall.

Mycroft looked at his pocket watch. "Let's say about thirty minutes and then we'll go see the damage, shall we?"

"How do we know what room she's taken him too…and never mind, of course you'd know. Booked it didn't you?" John said smiling.

"Actually Anthea did, she's always so much more organized than I am with matters like this." Mycroft said smiling fondly. "She is my top girl."

John stared at Mycroft and shook his head. "You and Anthea…I never would have seen that."

"She keeps me on my toes." Mycroft said smiling. "And in other ways."

"Yes, I'm sure, please do not elaborate." John said with a slight grimace. He sighed. "I wonder how Sherlock is doing with Molly."

Mycroft sighed. "Yes, well, I hope he doesn't screw this up. It will be his last chance with her."

"Carrying her off like that didn't help his case." John huffed.

"No, I'm sure it didn't, but as you know, my little brother has always been a bit of a dramatic." Mycroft looked up and smiled. "And there is my little brother now with his lovely lady on his arm."

John looked up. "Thank God, now we can get the hell out of this freak show."

"Not so fast John. As you recall I have a room and a lovely naked woman waiting for me. Also, I thought you'd be interested to see how Mr. Wilkes makes out." Mycroft said standing as Sherlock approached with Molly in tow.

"You set this up." Sherlock accused when he reached them.

"Yes I did." Mycroft said with his brow raised.

Sherlock smiled. "Thank you Mycroft." He said genuinely. "You saved me from losing the most important thing in my life."

"Always happy to be of help Sherlock. I am your elder brother, it is my responsibility to move you back on track should you stray." Mycroft said favoring Sherlock with a smile that held tremendous affection. "We were just on our way to check in with Mr. Wilkes, care to join us?"

"Oh!" Molly squeaked. "Sebastian! I forgot about him." She stood on the tips of her toes, hopping, using Sherlock's arm for stability as she tried to see over the crowds. "Where is he?"

"With Ms. Irene Adler." Mycroft said.

"Irene Adler!" Sherlock said. "Why is she…oh never mind…you are good brother mine….very good."

Mycroft smiled. "Of course I'm good. Am I not a Holmes also?"

"But I'm better." Sherlock said under his breath.  
Mycroft snorted. "Ha! If you were better, you'd have bedded and had a ring on this young lady's finger a long time ago."

Molly's eyes snapped open wide as she stared at Mycroft, her face flushing.

"Oh don't be so self-conscious Dr. Hooper, we're soon to be family…"Mycroft turned to narrow his eyes as his younger brother. "Aren't we Sherlock?"

Sherlock swallowed hard and colored. "Well I…um…I hadn't really thought that far and …I …"

Molly laughed and took pity on him. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that Mycroft any more than Sherlock is."

Mycroft nodded. "Fair enough. Now, as I was saying. Off to room 432 to check on Ms. Adler's progress."

"You didn't ask her to kill him, did you Mycroft?" John asked.

"Don't be silly John. That would take a man of considerable more political power than I have. After all I do only hold a minor position within the British government." Mycroft said leading the way through the crowd. Sherlock and Molly followed.

"Minor my ass." John said to himself and followed them out.

* * *

**So yea I'm a tease...what are you going to do about it...author sticks out her tongue at all her lovely readers! Hugs!**

**Time Reviewer: Chap 22 of my Loki story is up :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: No real warnings for this one...Irene is of course, Irene, but that's about it.**

**Thanks to all of you for your lovely reviews and follows! You guys rock!**

* * *

Mycroft led them down to the lift. He whistled _Here we come a wassailing_ rather cheerfully as they stepped into the lift. "I do love the holidays, don't you?" Mycroft asked smiling at everyone.

"Well yes." Molly said. "It is my favorite time of the year."

"I find it rather annoying." Sherlock mumbled.

"Oh be quiet Sherlock." Molly admonished. "Christmas is a wonderful time."

"Could we just get this over with?" John snapped. "I'm hungry."

"John does get awfully grumpy when he's hungry." Sherlock said.

"Shut up Sherlock." John snapped.

Sherlock made a _See I told you_ expression.

The lift stopped and Mycroft stepped out first while everyone else followed behind him. As they got closer to where Mycroft was leading them, they could hear sounds coming from one of the rooms. It sounded as if someone was yelping and crying out every few seconds. As they got even closer, they could also make sound that wasn't familiar and then the yelp would follow.

Mycroft stopped in front of a door and the sounds were even louder, obviously coming from the room. He pulled the key card from his pocket.

"You know what; I think I'm just going to wait down stairs." John said.

"You don't want to miss the fun now do you John?" Mycroft asked sliding the card through the reader. The locked clicked and he opened the door. He walked in first, followed by Sherlock, Molly, and reluctantly John.

"Sebastian!" Molly cried in shock. "What are you doing?"

There in front of them, in all his naked glory, laid Sebastian on his stomach, hand cuffed to the bed while Irene, dressed in her most dominant of mistress attire stood over him holding a riding crop.

"Is that my crop?" Sherlock asked disgusted.

Irene looked at it. "Is it? I must've taken it for sentimental reasons. Would you like it back? I have quite an assortment of my own." She said smiling and holding it out to him.

Sherlock's face became even more disgusted. "No thank you, I'd rather not. You just keep it."

"Why thank you Sherlock." She beamed giving Sebastian another whack. He yelped again.

"Molly…let me explain…this is not as bad as it seems…" Sebastian began but was cut off by another whack from Irene, this time to his thigh. He yelped again.

"Did I tell you to speak worm?" Irene hissed at him. She tossed the crop onto the bed and gave her full attention to the party that had just entered. "Hello Mycroft. I wasn't expecting you this early." Her eyes moved from Mycroft to Sherlock and John.

"Sherlock, John, how nice to see you!" Irene said smiling before her eyes rested on Molly. "And you must be little Molly."

Irene approached her and looked down at her smiling. "What a delicious little thing you are." She walked around Molly eyeing her with appreciation. "I can see what all the fuss is about Dr. Hooper. What a lovely little bum you have. Care if I give it a whack?" She asked and didn't wait for a response before she slapped Molly on her bum with her open palm.

"Ow…" Molly snapped and rubbed her backside.

"Irene really, please do behave yourself." Mycroft said rolling his eyes. "Leave Molly's bum to my brother like a good girl. Now, Dr. Hooper, I suppose it is clear to you just exactly what kind of man Mr. Wilkes is?"

"Actually Mycroft I'm not exactly sure that I understand what is happening." Molly answered honestly.

"Oh Mycroft please allow me to explain it to her." Irene said eyeing Molly appreciatively again.

"Irene…" Sherlock warned.

"Oh stop it Sherlock. I'm only looking." Irene sighed. "Anyways, Molly dear, Sebastian brought you here in the hopes of plunging his _dow_ into your _jones_…if you'll excuse the banker's pun…but when he got here, he discovered that there was an interesting little convention going on. I was hired by Mycroft to make an appearance and show you exactly what kind of man Sebastian is."

Irene sat down on the bed beside Sebastian and ran her hand over his thigh. "Such a naughty boy!" She said as she picked up the crop again and gave him another whack. He cried out and jerked against the cuffs.

"Okay the joke is over. You can uncuff me now and leave Molly and I alone. We need to talk." Sebastian said straining against the cuffs and his uncomfortable erection that was smashed against the mattress.

"Like I would allow her anywhere near you." Sherlock snapped.

"Excuse me, am I telling this story or not?" Irene interrupted. "It couldn't have been better, a swinger's convention in the very hotel that Sebastian had brought you too .That was actually an added bonus to Mycroft's ingenious little plan. You see, Mycroft knew what Sebastian would do when he was introduced to me. I happened to inform Sebastian over drinks of my occupation and that although I cater to men, I do prefer women in the bedroom." She turned and looked at Molly. "Do you know what Mr. Wilkes did then Molly dear…he offered you over to me, especially when he heard how persuasive I can be. All he wanted to do was watch as I disciplined that gorgeous little bottom of yours and then fucked you into oblivion. I'm sure he was hoping to get in on the action too…you know with you bound and naked as he had hoped you would be."

Molly gasped horrified. Irene looked at her with a sympathetic expression. "Don't be so upset Molly. This pathetic little worm really isn't worth your tears."

"Now Molly…she's making it sound worse than it really is…" Sebastian started but cried out again when Irene delivered a punishing blow to his backside.

"You must really learn to only speak when spoken too?" Irene hissed before turning back to Molly. "So then he couldn't find you because you had been, shall we say, carried off by Sherlock. So he decided to start the party without you in the hopes of finding you later."

"Sebastian…" Molly whispered, unable to keep the hurt from her voice. Sherlock put his arms around her. "So all of this…all the dates and time that we spent together…all you wanted to do was fuck me?"

"I am sorry Dr. Hooper." Mycroft said gently. "But you were so angry with my brother, which you had every right to be, that I just did not think you would listen to reason should John try and tell you what kind of man Sebastian Wilkes was. I really felt that this was the only way you would see and understand."

"Molly please…they are trying to make this worse…" Sebastian started but cried out when Irene delivered a punishing blow to his already abused backside. She stood and leaned over him, jerking his head back by his hair.

"If I have to tell you again to not speak unless I give you permission, you are going to be very sorry, do you understand?" Irene snapped. "Do not think that just because we have an audience that I will tolerate disobedience and disrespect."

John and Sherlock could not help but snicker as they watched, but the smile left their faces when Irene turned around to glare at them.

Irene continued with her tale. "I have to admit that I even I found Sebastian in poor taste." She said turning back to Molly. "From what I had seen and heard of you, I knew that you were not the kind of woman to engage in such behavior."

Molly looked at Sebastian and then back at Irene. "But why do you? He's disgusting and you are obviously very intelligent. You're also very beautiful."

Irene smiled. "I like the money Dr. Hooper and I love the power it gives me over men…very weak minded men who need a mistress to keep them in line, isn't that right Sebby?" She asked as she struck him again.

He yelped. But did not answer. She struck him again. "I asked you a question worm."

"Y…yes mistress."

Irene sighed. "Well this has been fun boys…and lady. But I think I'll dash."

Mycroft smiled and pulled out an envelope from his jacket pocket and handed it to her. She opened it and looked inside. "Most generous of you Mycroft.

"Well you did so splendidly Irene."

"Until next time." Irene said standing on the tips of her toes to kiss Mycroft's check. "Unless…" She said looking back at Molly. "You'd care for a taste of something different Dr. Hooper…take a walk on the wild side. I promise to be gentle."

"Irene…" Sherlock hissed.

"Really Sherlock, she is a grown woman and can handle herself I am sure." Irene said. "So how about it?"

Molly bit back a smile at Sherlock's expression. "It is rather tempting…I mean I am flattered…and I have never been with a woman…"

"Molly!" Sherlock shouted.

Molly giggled and pushed up on the tips of her toes to kiss Sherlock. "But I'll have to decline, I'm sorry."

"Pity…"Irene said. "How about a little kiss…just a little one."

"Good Lord…" John muttered.

"Well maybe just a small one…" Molly said taking a step towards Irene.

"MOLLY!" Sherlock, John, and Mycroft all shouted in unison as Sherlock jerked Molly back against him.

Molly giggled again. "Oh for heaven's sake! We we're just teasing! She said. "And you all deserve it for what you've put me through."

"I wasn't teasing!" Irene said as she scooped Sebastian's clothes up in her arms. "But please do calm yourselves. I'll just take these if you don't mind."

"No be my guest." Mycroft said.

"It was nice seeing all of you again." Irene said. "Molly, should you ever change your mind, Sherlock has my card." She walked past them but as she did, she smacked Molly once more on her bum. "Yes, lovely."

Irene walked out of the room humming _Deck the Halls_.

"Um..how about a little help Molly love. That blasted woman took my clothes and my wallet."Sebastian pleaded.

"You actually expect me to help you after what you had planned?" Molly asked him incredulous. "You never actually wanted to spend time with me, you just wanted to…"

"No Molly that's not true!" He interrupted her. "If I had just wanted sex, I could have just paid for it. I do like you! I think you're great. I just thought maybe since she was here and we were here that we could have a little fun…no harm…just a good time."

"I could've sworn that you told me you had hoped to get Molly drunk and lower her inhibitions." John said in a hard voice. "That sounds serious to me."

"John…I didn't mean it like that…"

"The how did you mean it Mr. Wilkes?" Mycroft asked.

"Let's just leave the bastard here and go." John said. "I'm starving and exhausted."

"No! Molly! Don't leave me like this, please. At least un cuff me." Sebastian pleaded.

"Why should I help you? You lied to me." Molly said. "And what a horrible thing you had planned."

"It's not like she would've forced you Molly." Sebastian said. "Lighten up. Don't be such a prude. It was just a bit of fun."

'You bastard…" Molly said.

Sebastian pleaded. "Please Molly…she left the key on the night stand."

Molly started to pull away from Sherlock, but he wouldn't let her. "Leave the filth where he is. I don't want you sullying yourself by touching him."

"Yes leave him Molly, he deserves it." John said.

"Trust me…" She whispered to Sherlock and pulled him down to kiss him.

Sherlock reluctantly let go of her and she approached the bed. She sat down on the bed beside him and uncuffed one hand. He turned over and hissed, his backside and legs bruised and battered by Irene's attentions. Molly got up and moved to the other side of the bed and uncuffed the other one.

"Thank you Molly." Sebastian said. "I appreciate it and I hope we can put this behind us…just a joke you know…we can still have fun together."

Molly gave him a hard look. "John, Sherlock, would you mind holding him still?"

"What?" Sebastian shouted about the time John grabbed one wrist and Sherlock the other. She cuffed him back to the bed, this time with his front side facing up.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Sebastian called out. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

Sherlock slammed his hand over Sebastian mouth. Mycroft held out his handkerchief to Sherlock. "Here you are Sherlock."

Sherlock took it with a smile. "Thank you Mycroft."

Sherlock shoved the handkerchief into Sebastian mouth.

Molly put the key down and walked over to the tray that room service had brought in earlier. She took the wine bottle from the ice and sat it on the tray. She picked up the bucket of ice and turned back to Sebastian when her eyes opened wide.

"Oh my…" She said staring down at his groin. She burst into giggles.

John stood up from the bed, moved to where Molly stood and looked down.

He started laughing as well. "Good God it looks like a frightened turtle." He said through his laughter.

"Is that…" Molly could barely stop laughing. "Is that it?"

Sebastian roared in anger and humiliation through the gag.

"Sherlock come look at this." John said.

"I'd rather not John." He said with distaste,

Mycroft looked down and chuckled. "No really you must see this."

Sherlock stood and looked. "Well I see it's no wonder you went into banking. You'd have to have a great deal of money to compensate for that."

"I think it's cute." Molly managed to say through her giggles.

"Oh yes, that's just what men like to hear a woman say about our…equipment…that it is cute." Mycroft said dryly.

"I can't help it…it's just so tiny and cute…" She giggled. "Oh well, it's going to get even tinier I'm afraid." She said as she dumped the bucket of ice onto his penis and testicles.

Sebastian cried out through the gag and reared up trying to buck the ice of his body.

"Well this was a very interesting evening." Sherlock admitted.

"I thought it was a lovely evening." Molly said looking up at him with such tenderness in her eyes.

Sherlock smiled warmly and leaned down, kissing her on her lips. "Yes it was. Am I forgiven?"

"Oh for God's sakes, can't you two do that later? Can we please go now?" John asked.

"Yes, let's go." Mycroft agreed. "I have something else to attend too."

"A naked woman in your room." Sherlock said still smiling at Molly.

"How did you…"Mycroft started.

"Oh please everyone knew about you and Anthea." Sherlock said dismissively. "Well except for John, but he's not very observant."

Mycroft opened the door and motioned for Molly to go first. She walked out hand in hand with Sherlock while Sebastian screamed through his gag and jerked against his bonds.

John followed next and then Mycroft. "I do hope you enjoy the rest of your evening." Mycroft said as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

**One more to go! Let me know your thoughts! Hugs!**

**And let us all welcome Time Reviewer for finally leaving the world of lurkers and actually getting an account!**

**Now isn't it much nicer to be a part of the team instead of skulking around like Gollum my dearest Time Reviewer!**


End file.
